Number 1 on My Wish List
by angelmelody1231
Summary: A (FLUFFY) one-shot about Amu and Ikuto.


Number 1 on My Wish List (one-shot)

**News: I one-shot just to see if my fluffy writing skills had gotten any better and also a gift for the Amuto fans.**

**Couples-**

**Amuto **

There was a summer day.

Amu was sitting watching old some videos of her and her secret love.

It was a video of Amu and Ikuto at age 6 fighting with each other.

"Amu you are an idiot!"

"Be quiet! Everyone can forget things!"

"But you! Forgot you bring your underwear!"

"Shut up! Ikuto I brought a new one already!"

"Yeah you were just lucky you brought money!"

"I said shut up!"

"And Rima stop videotaping this!"

"But...it's so cute!"

"I don't care!"

"Amu-chi so cute~"

"Shut up!"

"What so cute about Amu?"

"My little strawberry is adorable,"

"I said shut up Ikuto!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Shut up!"

"AMU!" shouted a voice from far away

Amu sighed and turned off her TV looked at the direction the voice came from.

"Amu!" shouted the voice again

Amu walked over to the person calling her name and saw it was her best friend, Rima.

"Amu!" shouted Rima breathing heavily once she reached Amu.

Amu looked worriedly as she rubs her best friend's back softly.

"Amu!" shouted Rima again in her face causing Amu to yelp a little.

"Amu, here," said Rima giving her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Amu looking confusedly at the piece of paper in front of her.

"It your wish list," answered Rima.

"Wish list?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, I wish list is set up in 3 numbers. You write down the things you want on the paper."

"So I put the three things I want the most? Like a top 3 chart?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, basically"

"I wonder what I want for my wish list?" thought Amu out loud.

"You'll find it!" said Rima.

Rima glanced at her watch and Amu swears she saw Rima blush deep red and ran away hearing a "GOODBYE! AND YOU WILL FIND IT!" in the distance.

Amu stood there confused and unsure what to do.

She decided walked into her bedroom upstairs and grab a pencil and writes what she wanted but, nothing comes to mind.

"Amu..." said a smooth and low voice.

Amu jumped at the sound. She went to grab a broom and walked until she was in the middle of her room.

"Hello, Amu" said the same voice.

"Ikuto! Get out of the window!" Amu shouted swinging her broom stick to throw him off.

That was Ikuto. Amu's crush, second best friend and first love.

Ikuto having the cat-like reflexes dodged the broom easily and landed behind Amu giving her a tight hug.

Amu blushed when she felt Ikuto's arms around her waist.

"Amu, did you think you could not think about me for more than 2 hours?" purred Ikuto.

"I-I-I N-NO I-I-I M-MEAN Y-YES!" shouted Amu blushing deep red stuttering.

"Well shall we greet each other? My little Strawberry," said Ikuto.

"I hate you!" shouted Amu but the blush on her face showed the opposite.

Ikuto smirked at this and let her go, walked downstairs ignoring her yells and shouts and saw the TV.

"Ikuto! Don't walk into other people's houses!" shouted Amu chasing behind still holding the broom stick in her hands.

Amu saw Ikuto watching the video she had just watched earlier.

"So you were thinking about me," said Ikuto.

Amu blushed again.

"See?" said Ikuto.

Ikuto walked towards her and hugged her.

"Stop hugging me Ikuto!" shouted Amu struggling to run from Ikuto's hug.

Amu is being Amu. She actually loved it when Ikuto gave her a hug. The long arms going around her waist. She secretly kept it secret, but she also loved it when Ikuto called her "My little strawberry" it made her feel happy but being Amu, who normally says the opposite meaning of what she wants to say always says she hates the nickname.

Ikuto smiled at her flushed face.

He knows about Amu saying the opposite thing to wants it means and he finds it fun to tease her because of that shy and stubborn character. He loved Amu as well but Ikuto being Ikuto doesn't tell her. Why? Because he is secretly stubborn himself, not wanting to admit his love. So he just shows he love for her by teasing her, hugging her and keeping her close to him.

"Amu what is this?" asked Ikuto showing her the wish list Rima gave her earlier.

"That is a wish list, Rima gave it to me," said Amu snatching it out of Ikuto's hands.

Ikuto hugged her even tighter and asked,

"What are the top 3 things you want?"

"I don't know..." said Amu

"If I had that wish list, I know what I want," said Ikuto.

"REALLY?! What?" shouted Amu who was now very, very curious of what Ikuto wanted.

"Not telling" said Ikuto.

"Eh?!" shouted Amu

Ikuto smirked again.

"I'll give you hint on what I want"

"Really?!"

Ikuto kissed her on the cheek near her lips as he hugged her again and held head up. Amu blushed again looking up at him, as Ikuto smirk again.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVY NEKO!" shouted Amu.

But too bad for Amu, Ikuto already jumped out of her house.

Amu sat down on the floor. In shock of what had happened and looked at her wish list in her hands.

She ran up the stairs in her bedroom and wrote what she wanted.

Amu smiled at her wish list and looked at her album.

A picture had Amu blushing with Ikuto kissing her forehead. The next one had Amu punching Ikuto's head with a blushed face.

A picture of Amu doing a peace sign wearing pink cat ears and Ikuto smirking wearing dark blue cat ears on his head.

The next one was a picture of Amu and Ikuto as little kids about 10 years old, Ikuto was teaching Amu and Amu was being the not-best-student in the world sleeping on the desk and Ikuto shaking her.

There was many other picture in shall she smiled at them all and walked down to the TV.

She saw Ikuto had forgotten to turn off the TV and ran to turn it off.

She saw the video ending.

"Ikuto, thank you for the chocolate ice-cream"

"Yeah" he said

"Amu I like you so, marry me okay?"

"I like you too, I say yes!"

"Let play married until we do a real marriage!" shouted Amu

"Okay my little strawberry," said Ikuto.

"Okay, Rima-tan wasn't that cute?~"

"Yeah,"

The video ended, there and Amu giggled at the memory.

She thought about the wishes she wrote on her wish list and thought "Yep, I made the right decision"

_Wish list – Amu _

_3. I hope my friends and I continue to be happy_

_2. I wish that I fun summer with my friends_

_1. I hope Ikuto says yes to my confession_


End file.
